Ikemen Syndrome
by zhaErza
Summary: #HBDSakura / Ini semua karena ulah Karin yang selalu mencekoki Sakura dengan aktor hot berusia matang, sejak dia duduk di bangku SMP, hingga Sakura tak pernah tertarik dengan lelaki sebayanya. Dan sialnya, saat duduk di kelas 3 SMP, ia malah dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke si kerempeng menyebalkan. Hell No! Namun, tujuh tahun kemudian, semua berubah ketika keseksian itu menyerang.


Ikemen Syndrom

Story by zhaErza

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi

SPESIAL ULTAH HARUNO SAKURA

.

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Ini semua karena ulah Karin yang selalu mencekoki Sakura dengan aktor _hot_ berusia matang, sejak dia duduk di bangku SMP. Katakan saja Tom Krush, Syahrukh Khan atau Viggo Mortensen, hingga Sakura tak pernah tertarik dengan lelaki sebayanya. Dan sialnya, saat duduk di kelas 3 SMP, ia malah dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke si kerempeng kutu buku dengan rambut minyakan yang anti sosial dan selalu berwajah judes mirip ular kadut? _Hell No_! Namun, tujuh tahun kemudian, semua berubah ketika keseksian itu menyerang.

.

.

.

Saat itu musim panas yang paling menyebalkan dan terpanas bagi dirinya, ia seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berwajah panik dengan bola mata terbelalak lebar. Ia berharap kalau telinganya sedang rusak sekarang, tetapi nyatanya ia tidak mengalami masalah dengan pendengarannya, karena dengan jelas dapat menangkap suara dari ucapan yang baru saja dideklarasikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua tetangganya sejak kecil. _What the_ …

Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP, menggebrak meja dengan mengerikan. Ia masih remaja dan sudah terikat dengan kekangan seperti ini.

"Sakura, jaga sikapmu."

Sang gadis masih terlihat mendelik dan mendesis seperti ular, ia sedang murka bukan main, tetapi masih mencoba menahan dirinya.

"Yang benar saja, Mama? Kalau kalian lupa, aku baru duduk di kelas 3 tahun ini." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan bersidekap, kemudian ia berdiri dari kursi dan akan melangkah pergi, jika saja tangan mamanya tak memegangi sikunya.

"Sakura, pembicaraan ini belum selesai."

"Aku masih remaja, Papa. Dan kalau masalah perjodohan, kenapa bukan Kak Karin saja. Usianya enam tahun lebih tua dariku?"

Saat ini, yang ada di dalam ruangan adalah kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Sasuke, dan lelaki itu sendiri. Sakura menatap sinis Sasuke, sebelum ada tangan lain yang menjewer telinganya, itu adalah sang mama.

"Itu tidak sopan, Sayang. Lagipula, yang diinginkan kakekmu adalah anak Haruno dan Uchiha, jadi kalian yang akan kami jodohkan." Sakura tetap tak terima, bagaimana bisa ia terikat dengan hal seperti ini? Ini memangnya zaman apa? Dan juga, lihat saja Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat jauh dari suami impiannya. Ia tahu ini adalah salah kakak angkatnya Uzumaki Karin, yang sejak dulu selalu mencekokinya dengan tampilan dari aktor tampan dan _hot_ berusia matang, sebut saja Tom Krush, Syahrukhan, Viggo Mortensen hingga Leonardo de Caprio. Sakura jadi tak tertarik dengan lelaki sebayanya, dan jika pun ia ingin dijodohkan, ia lebih memilih dinikahkan dengan Kak Itachi atau Om Obito, daripada dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang kerempeng berambut klimis minyakan dan seorang kutu buku berwajah judes bukan main. Tidak! Ini mimpi buruknya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Kenapa tidak menjodohkanku dengan Kak Itachi saja?" Sakura beridiri lagi.

Pasangan orang tua itu mengerutkan alis dan beberapa menggelengkan kepalanya, pusing.

"Usia Itachi lebih tua 12 tahun darimu, Sakura. Dan Sasuke lah yang paling cocok karena berusia 16 tahun, dua tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Pokoknya aku gak mau, kalau gak sama Kak Itachi. Sasuke sangat menjengkelkan dan bertubuh kerempeng mirip ular kadut! _Adewwww_!" Sakura kembali mendapat cubitan di pipinya yang gembil, sementara itu Mikoto tertawa kecil dan Fugaku mendengus geli. Dan jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresi jengkel Sasuke, ia habis-habisan dihina oleh gadis pendek ini, kalau ada Itachi di sini, sudah pasti lelaki itu akan menyahuti ejekan Sakura dengan cara yang lebih menyebalkan.

"Siapa juga yang mau dijodohkan denganmu, anak pendek berjidat lebar." Sasuke mendengus, ia lalu berdiri dan pergi. Sakura berdiri lagi dan berusaha meneriaki Sasuke, jika sebelah tangan ibunya tidak kembali menarik sikutnya dan memberikan gadis itu perlototan horor.

.

.

.

Tetapi, akhirnya perjodohan itu tetap dilakukan, karena Uchiha Madara yang turun langsung untuk memaksa mereka. Sakura menangis keras di acara yang hanya didatangi oleh kedua keluarga itu saja. Di sebelah gadis itu ada Karin yang memeluknya dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura, gadis merah muda terus meracau dan hanya ingin dijodohkan dengan kak Itachi atau om Obito. Tetapi nasib kepalang nasib bagi Sakura, karena sekarang jari manis tangannya sudah diikat cincin yang menjadi pembuktian, bahwa ia sudah resmi bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke si judes mirip ular kadut.

"Kak Itachi! Aku maunya sama kak Itachi _hikkss_. Kalau gak, sama om Obito juga gak apa, kan om Obito masih _single_ , Kak!" Sakura memeluk kuat Itachi, tangannya berada di leher lelaki dewasa itu dan kepalanya ditaruh ke ceruk leher, sedangkan Itachi membawanya dalam gendongan seperti saat Sakura masih duduk di sekolah dasar dulu.

"Sakura, sudahlah, Sasuke itu tampan loh. Banyak yang suka dia, lagipula wajar Sasuke kurus, dia masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan sama sepertimu."

"Apanya yang tampan, muka Sasuke mirip bibi Mikoto. Aku saja kalah cantik kalau nanti jalan bareng dia, _huaaa_." Itachi meringis melihat tuduhan Sakura yang memang benar adanya, salahkan gen Mikoto yang kuat dan keinginan Mikoto yang dahulu sangat ngotot ingin memiliki anak perempuan, hingga saat mengandung Sasuke dahulu selalu merajut syal dan pakaian bayi merah muda. Mungkin karena itu Sasuke terlahir dengan wajah yang sangat cantik.

Dan jangan lupakan aura mengerikan Sasuke yang duduk di sudut sofa, ia menatap Sakura sadis karena berulang kali direndahkan harga dirinya. Sakura benar-benar luar bisa menguji kemarahannya. Dan lelaki itu hanya terkejut saat merasakan punggungnya ditepuk Karin dengan tekanan cukup kuat, gadis itu lalu menatap Sasuke menantang dengan seringai khasnya, kacamata ber _frame_ cokelat ia benarkan ke bentuk semula seperti kebiasannya.

"Kau tak ingin membuktikan, kalau kau nantinya bisa se _hot_ Itachi?" tatapan itu masih menantang. Dan Sasuke benar-benar merasakan kepalanya melepuh karena kekesalan, dan kembali dibandingkan dengan kakaknya yang serba sempurna itu.

Karin membawa tangannya untuk menggoda Sasuke, ia mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Dua tangan bergelayut manja memeluk leher Sasuke.

"Ubah cara pandang Sakura, dia suka cowok dewasa dan pastikan kau tak menjadi bulan-bulanannya dengan tubuh seperti ini." Karin membisikkan itu ke telinga Sasuke. "Jadilah seksi, Dear." Karin lalu melepaskan tangannya dan cekikikan karena telah memprofokasi Sasuke. Sementara itu, di sudut lainnya terlihat Itachi yang masih sibuk mengurusi Sakura yang masih merengek, lelaki itu menatap mata Karin dan kemudian menaikkan alisnya lengkap dengan seringai yang bisa membuat wanita waras manapun bertekuk lutut di kakinya, sayangnya Karin adalah wanita dengan segala kegilaannya.

Gadis berambut merah itu melewati Itachi untuk mengambil makanan di dapur, ia berbisik pelan, "Tugasku selesai." Dan membiarkan Itachi menatap adiknya yang polos berekspresi membara, walau itu hanya bisa dilihat dari sudut padang Itachi yang benar-benar mengetahui adiknya bagai buku yang terbuka.

 _Sialan, Karin._ Itachi menggelengkan kepala dan menatap gadis itu dengan senyum kelewat tipis.

"Sudah, Sakura. Saat aku pulang dari Paris nanti, aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh." Ia masih menggendong sang merah muda dan terus memujuknya, baginya Sakura sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Sangat manis dan menggemaskan, tidak seperti Karin yang selalu menantangnya dengan terang-terangan.

.

.

.

 **Tujuh tahun kemudian.**

Angin dingin pertengah musim gugur membuat seorang gadis meringis beberapa kali karena merasa menggigil, ia sudah cukup lama menunggu di depan taman kampusnya. Mendelikkan mata dan beberapa kali mengumpat, ia sudah mirip orang gila sekarang. Semua ini karena kerjaan sahabat pirangnya yang entah berada di mana, padahal ia masih mengingat jelas saat Ino meneleponnya, gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar dari kantor administrasi untuk menunggunya beberapa menit di tempat ini. Nyatanya sekarang sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit.

Sialan, Ino. Ia kemabli mengumpat.

Usianya sekarang sudah nyaris 21, ia datang ke kampus hanya untuk mendaftar segala macam administrasi keperluan wisuda nanti, ia sudah lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan akan segera direkomendasikan untuk bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di kota ini. Sakura berkuliah di Iwa, kempus ini sangat menjadi incaran para calon dokter sepertinya, dan walaupun Iwa sangat jauh dari Konoha yang merupakan kota kelahirannya, tak membuat Sakura patah semangat.

Sekarang, perjuangannya selama empat tahun terbayar sudah, sejak lulus SMP, ia memutuskan untuk bersekolah dengan sistiem asramah di kota ini. Awalnya tentu saja orang tua Sakura dan orang tua Sasuke tak mengizinkan, tetapi dengan dalih ingin lebih mandiri dan dewasa, mereka pun terpaksa mengiyakan keinginan gadis merah muda ini.

Sebenarnya, selain ingin menuntut ilmu di Iwa, ia juga ingin menjauhi lelaki yang dijodohkan dengannya. Dan hal itu berhasil, karena sampai sekarang benar-benar bisa dihitung jari kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu dalam kurun waktu tujuh tahun ini, lagipula lelaki bungsu Uchiha itu juga super sibuk, hingga jarang sekali jadwal libur mereka bercocokan.

Tatapan matanya menajam, Ino telah datang dan langsung mendekatinya. Gadis itu tengah cekikikan bertanda ia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ada apa, kau melakukan sex di meja kampus dengan para staf, _huh_?"

"Ok … ok, aku salah Sakura, mereka menawariku pekerjaan seperti kau beberapa hari yang lalu, kau tau bertapa menyebalkannya ketika mendengar nasihat mereka. Dan _hey_ … aku tak sejalang itu, Forehead!" Ino merengut, astaga ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena Sakura yang dulu adalah gadis manis, sekarang berubah menjadi bermulut pedas. Ini semua karena berteman dengannya selama hampir tujuh tahun.

"Jadi, saat wisuda nanti, apa kau akan mengundang tunanganmu itu. Siapa namanya, Ular Menyebalkan Sasuke." Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, menuju salah satu kafe langganan mereka untuk menghangatkan dirinya sejenak.

Rambut merah muda Sakura bergoyang, ia menggeleng dramatis.

"Tidak, Ino. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya empat tahun lalu, dia memanggilku dada rata! Sialan, menatng-mentang tubuhnya sudah lebih bagus saat meninggalkan SMA."

Ino tertawa keras, astaga waktu itu Sakura sudah berada di bangku kelas 3 SMA, dan gadis itu dikataai seperti itu dengan calon suaminya sendiri. Ino pernah melihat bagaimana Sasuke itu walau hanya dari foto, tetapi dari pandangan Ino, Sasuke adalah pria yang sangat tampan, walau tak terlalu berisi. Tidak seperti lelaki yang dielu-elukan Sakura, atau cowok Korea dengan otot kotak di perutnya, lagipula itu adalah foto tujuh tahun yang lalu dan empat tahun yang lalu. Sakura pasti akan menelan ludahnya sendiri jika bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sekarang ini, siapa tahu lelaki itu sekarang menjadi sangat seksi dan akan membuat gadis-gadis berteriak memohon karena ingin mengantri mencumbunya.

Mereka sampai di kafe, suara gemerincing terdengar saat pintu dibuka, mereka memilih duduk di dekat jendela.

"Dengar, Jidat. Aku memiliki firasat kalau Sasuke itu akan menjadi cowok maco pujaan para gadis. Dia sudah setampan itu saat SMA, tubuhnya juga lumayan bagus. Kau seharusnya sadar kalau seleramu itu yang kelewatan untuk ukuran anak SMP, daras pemuja om-om seksi."

"Jangan banyak bicara, Pig! Kau meneriaki Shahrukhan saat menonton film _Om Shanti Om_ , dia menari di dekat kobaran api dengan tubuh berkeringat, dan jangan lupakan perutnya yang penuh kotak. Sialan, kau bahkan bersedia menjadi istri keduanya!"

Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangnya sendok _ice cream_ nya, itu benar. Salah satu yang paling tidak bisa dimaafkan adalah, melihat aktor-aktor yang bertambah _hot_ disaat usia mereka yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, yang seperti itu kurasa sudah menjadi naluri para gadis. Ber _fangirling_ an itu kewajiban kita."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu melihat Ino menerima sebuah panggilan di ponselnya. Gadis itu menghela napas dan menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Ada apa?"

"Sialan, Sakura! Kakakku berada di dekat sini dan ingin melihat keadaanku. Naruto itu terlalu menyebalkan dan _over protective_ , ayolah aku sudah berkepala dua."

"Aku selalu ingin punya kakak lelaki, tetapi tidak seprotektif itu."

"Aku ingin punya kakak perempuan seperti Karin, dia sangat menyenangkan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, Karin memang benar-benar menyenangkan dan selalu memperlakukannya seperti saudara sendiri. Mereka juga tidak pernah ribut, dan beranggapan kalau Karin hanyalah saudara angkat.

"Aku rindu padangnya. Tetepi, sekarang mungkin dia tak memikirkanku. Dia sangat sibuk dengan kekasihnya yang entah siapa, bahkan dia tidak mau mengaku kalau dia tengah mengikat sebuah hubungan. Padahal jika aku ke rumah saat libuaran, Karin hampir setiap hari pulang dengan banyak bercak di leher, bahkan aku pernah melihat bercak di paha dalamnya, si kacamata itu masih saja berdalih."

" _Wou_ , gaya pacaran wanita kantoran."

"Dia dokter bedah."

" _Ah_ , tetap saja, usianya enam tahun lebih tua dari kita. Aku heran kenapa kakakmu tak menikah."

Sakura mengeluh bosan, ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Karin masih ingin bersenang-senang, dan dia bilang tak ingin membuat suaminya iri atau cemburu karena ia ber _fangirling_ ria saat melihat aktor tampan dan _hot_."

Mereka masih terus mengobrol, hingga gemerincing lonceng terdengar, dari sana Sakura dan Ino bisa melihat sosok kakak lelaki berambut pirang itu dan sangat mirip dengan yang Ino punya, sedang celangak-celinguk mencari mereka. Saat itu Ino melambaikan tangan, Naruto adalah anak lelaki sulung yang usianya lebih tua dua tahun dari Ino, dan lelaki itu sangat terlihat menawan juga dewasa, dengan senyum ramahnya dan tatapan mata yang hangat.

"Sakura, siapa yang dibawa kakakku itu?" Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, ia tentu tak kenal, bertemu langsung dengan Naruto saja baru sekarang ini.

Mata hijau Sakura beralih menatap lelaki yang memakai jaket hitam dengen kaus biru muda, lelaki itu berjalan di belakang kakak Ino dan memiliki rambut hitam yang memanjang ke arah wajah kiri, raut wajahnya berbanding 180 derajat dengan Naruto yang memiliki aura kehangatan, wajah itu terlihat dingin, matanya tajam dan hitam dan auranya mengintimidasi siapapun.

Kedua lelaki itu berjalan mendekati mereka, Ino langsung memeluk kakaknya dan memberi salam kepada lelaki berambut hitam, begitu pula yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Duduklah, Kak."

"Teme, ayo duduk." Naruto duduk tepat di depan Ino, sedang lelaki berambut hitam duduk di depan Sakura.

"Apa kabarmu, Kak. Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang secepat ini?"

"Ya, kebetulan saja aku sedang cuti, lagipula ibu memaksa dan sangat mengkhawatrikanmu." Lelaki pirang itu mendesah lelah. "Aku juga ke sini sekaligus ingin menghadiri acara perpisahan kalian, tetapi sudah telat ya? Ya, saat wisuda nanti aku akan datang. Selamat untuk kalian berdua."

Sakura tersenyum untuk menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

" _Ah_ , ini temanku, Takao. Dan Takao, ini adikku Ino."

"Dan ini Haruno Sakura, teman baikku, Kak." Mereka sekali lagi saling menganggukkan kepala untuk sekadar bertukar sapa.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu Sakura, siapa yang akan datang di acara penting ini?"

"Tentu saja, orang tua dan kakak perempuanku, lalu tunanganku untuk menggantikan orang tuanya yang tak bisa datang. _Haah_ …"

Gadis itu terlihat malas saat menyebutkan tentang tunangannya, ia lalu mengambil lattenya dan meneguknya, mencoba menetralisir rasa kesal saat memikirkan lelaki yang sangat menyebalkan jika bertemu dengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura- _chan_? Terlalu ketara ekspresimu saat mengatakan sesuatu tentang tunanganmu." Naruto tersenyum maklum, ia memutar-mutar sendok di dalam tehnya.

"Aku pernah menceritakan mengenai hubunganmu dengan tunanganmu, Sakura. Maaf." Gadis pirang itu menundukkan wajah meresah bersalah, ia sebenarnya tak enak hati, tetapi waktu itu ia kelepasan saat membicarakan tentang kehidupan teman baiknya, terkadang kalau sudah terlalu sayang dengan seorang teman, pasti akan menceritakan hidup temannya itu tanpa henti kepada keluarganya. Dan begitulah yang ini lakukan.

"Sudahlah, aku juga menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu kepada Karin, Ino. Jangan merasa bersalah." Gadis itu mendekati temannya dan memeluknya, mereka berpelukan di depan Naruto dan temannya. "Aku selalu bertengkar dengannya. Tidak, tepatnya kami saling merecoki hal yang tak penting, jadi aku juga menganggap kalau mungkin saja kami tidak seharusnya dijodohkan."

Kepala pirang Naruto mengangguk, sedang lelaki di sebelahnya menyesap kopi hitam miliknya.

Dari luar sana, langit sore sudah terlihat menyinarkan cahaya oranye, mereka yang duduk di dekat jendela cukup merasakan efeknya, untuk itu tirai kafe diturunkan secara otomatis.

"Sakura- _chan_ , percayalah kepada jodoh. Orang tua kita bilang, kalau sudah jodoh tidak akan ke mana. Lagipula, aku memiliki seorang teman yang senasib denganmu, tetapi lelaki itu akhirnya mencintai tunangannya."

Sakura mendengarkan nasihat Naruto dengan serius, walau hal itu cukup terdengar basi, tetapi Sakura cukup tertarik mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto memiliki teman yang juga mengalami permasalahan yang sama dengannya.

"Tapi, tunanganku menyebalkan sekali, ia sangat jutek dan bermulut tajam." Sakura menghela napas lagi. "Oh, ya. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia jatuh cinta pada tunangannya padahal mereka selalu cekcok?"

Bola mata hijau itu menatap Naruto yang tertawa kecil, lelai itu menyesap tehnya kembali.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan orangnya." Ibu jari Naruto menunjuk lelaki yang hanya diam dan memerhatikan pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi dan sedang duduk di samping kakak Ino.

Awalnya Sakura dan Ino agak tergagab, mereka secara bersamaan menatap lelaki bernama Takao itu dan memandanginya dalam diam selama beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Malam hari di musim gugur, tak pelak membuat orang lebih berpikir untuk menyamankan diri di dalam rumah bersama penghangat ruangan. Tidak untuk gadis merah muda yang sekarang berjalan bersama teman barunya, Takao. Ini sudah beberapa hari setelah mereka bertemu di kafe, ia cukup tertarik untuk mendengar kisah Takao, dan untungnya lelaki itu mau sekadar untuk berbagi cerita.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, dengan langkah yang membawa mereka menuju restoran terdekat, lelaki berambut kelam itu sudah memesan tempat untuk mereka.

Malam belum terlalu larut, dan Sakura ketahuan tengah kelaparan, cuaca dingin memengaruhi nafsu makannya. Terdengar oleh Takao saat perutnya sedang merintih minta diisi, lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu menawarkan untuk mengunjungi salah satu restoran favorit lelaki itu di kota ini. Walau awalnya Sakura sungkan dan mencoba untuk menolak dengan sopan, namun ternyata perutnya sama sekali tidak bisa dikompromi.

Lelaki itu menyeringai, entah kenapa mendadak wajah Sakura memerah dan otaknya mengingat sesuatu yang selalu diidolakannya dulu.

 _Kenapa … sepintas mirip kak Itachi?_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya khayalannya karena perutnya yang lapar.

Mereka melangkah masuk ke restoran dan duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan. Memesan makanan dan berbincang sesekali.

"Restoran ini memang sederhana, tetapi makanan dan pelayanannya sangat baik." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, benar yang dikatakan Takao, tempat ini memiliki ciri khas sendiri, orang yang sopan dan ramah, juga makanan yang mengingatkannya dengan masakan rumah.

Mereka sesekali tertawa kecil, Saat Sakura menceritakan tentang keinginannya yang tak mau dijodohkan oleh sang tunangan karena wajah lelaki itu terlihat lebih cantik darinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Takao. Sasuke itu mewarisi gen bibi Mikoto, kalau bukan karena sifatnya yang lebih mirip ayahnya, dia pasti dikira kembaran bibi. Tapi, sayangnya dia laki-laki." Sakura terkikik kecil, ia lalu mengatur napas dan meminum jusnya.

"Tunanganku adalah gadis yang manja, ia juga sangat keras kepala, entah kenapa aku berpikir bagaimana aku bisa bersikap baik kepadanya kalau dirinya selalu menolakku dan mengatai aku dengan ucapannya yang jelas menjatuhkan harga diri." Takao merengut, dan Sakura terlihat tak sampai hati karena merasa kasihan, lelaki ini mendapatkan tunangan yang menyebalkan sepeti itu. Gadis itu pasti buta jika selalu mencaci orang seperti Takao. "Tetapi, aku sadar … caraku untuk menarik perhatiannya adalah dengan membalas perkataannya, lagipula kau tahu bukan di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurnah. Jadi aku juga mulai untuk membuatnya kesal, dan merasa puas saat melihat wajahnya merah karena menahan amarah."

" _Ah_ , tetapi kau memang harus melakukannya, tunanganmu kemungkinan bersikap seperti itu karena tak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Aku juga mengerti perasaannya, tetapi tetap saja rasanya cukup keterlaluan jika gadis itu bersikap sedemikian." Takao terlihat menyeringai lagi, entah hanya perasaan Sakura, tetapi ia melihat mata hitam itu berkilat.

" _Hmm_ … menurutmu begitu. Tetapi, yang jelas aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Akan kubuat ia mencintaiku begitu dalam."

"Kau harus percaya diri, Takao. Andai saja aku bisa memiliki kisah seperti kalian, setidaknya aku tahu kalau tunanganku kemungkinan menyukaiku."

"Tentu saja, laki-laki itu akan segera datang kepadamu untuk menakhlukkan hatimu, Sakura." Kembali, Sakura melihat mata hitam itu berkilat dengan senyum tipis di bibir Takao.

.

.

.

Minggu-minggu berikutnya, mereka cukup rutin bertemu, membahas banyak hal dan bertukar kabar atau berbagi cerita. Sayang untuk Sakura yang sampai sekarang belum bertemu kembali dengan tunangannya, entah karena mendengar kisah-kisah Takao, membuat dirinya merasa bersalah karena memperlakukan Sasuke dengan cukup tak pantas. Ia ingin memperbaiki ikatan mereka, memulai dari awal dan mencoba menerima Sasuke sebagai tunangannya. Ia akan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak ber _fangirlinga_ n lagi dengan berlebihan, cukup Sasuke yang ada di mata dan hatinya kelak.

" _Ah_ , bulan depan, tunanganku akan datang di acara wisudaku. Aku akan mempertemukannya dengamu."

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Memangnya kau akan mengenali tunanganmu nanti jika datang ke kota ini? Kalian sudah empat tahun tak bertemu. Bagaimana kalau ia bertubuh gendut dengan perut yang buncit, atau berkepala botak dengan dua gigi seri yang ompong?"

Pukulan main-main dihadiahi Sakura pada lengan keras Takao, lelaki yang sudah menjadi temannya hampir satu bulan ini memiliki tubuh tinggi tegab, Sakura awalnya tak terlalu memerhatikan, tapi semenjak lelaki itu menjumpainya hanya dengan memakai kemeja biru yang digulung hingga siku dengan bagian lengan yang cukup ketat, membuat otot lengan itu tercetak jelas jika diperhatikan.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Sasuke tidak akan menjadi sepeti itu. Tidak mungkin dia frustrasi karena aku mengejeknya mirip ular kadut, dan ia berakhir dengan bersumpah untuk menjadi lelaki gendut. Sasuke tak akan berubah, kuyakin. Aku pasti mengenalinya." Sakura tersenyum tulus. Ia benar-benar sudah terpengaruh dengan ucapan Takao, untuk menerima pasangan yang sudah dijodohkan. Lagipula, ini adalah keinginan kakek mereka. Walau kalau bisa memilih, lebih baik ia menjadi istri Kak Itachi yang benar-benar menggoda iman.

"Aku berdoa semoga hubungan kalian lancar."

"Takao!"

" _Hn_?" gumaman menjadi jawaban bagi Sakura.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kuperhatikan, kau mirip dengan seseorang yang dulu selalu kuharap untuk menjadi suamiku kelak."

"Benarkah, jangan-jangan aku mirip Sasuke?"

Gadis itu langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin menjadikannya sebagai suami, kau ingat. Lagipula, Sasuke memiliki wajah yang cantik, dia tidak memiliki garis rahang yang tegas sepertimu, dan matanya walau tajam, tapi tak semengerikan kau jika mengawasi seseorang. Kemudian, Sasuke memiliki rambut mencuat aneh mirip pantat ayam." Sakura terkikik lagi. "Mungkin, kau cukup mirip dengan Kak Itachi, tetapi hanya dari postur muka dan postur tubuh saja. Wajah kak Itachi terlihat berwibawa dan sangat hangat."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?"

Jari tangan gadis itu berada di dagu, ia sedang berpose seperti seorang yang tengah berpikir. Membuat alis Takao terlihat naik karena menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Wajahmu lebih minim ekspresi, dan lebih dingin. Tetapi, kau juga memiliki kehangatan tersendiri di dalam dirimu. Cukup mirip dengan Sasuke juga _sih_ , dia sebenarnya sangat baik dan selalu membelaku sedari kecil dulu, tetapi hubungan kami memburuk saat aku tahu kalau kami dijodohkan." Sakura meringis mengingat hal itu.

.

.

.

Minggu selanjutnya, di pagi-pagi buta, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura bordering dengan identitas sang 'mama' yang tertampil di layar ponsel. Kenapa sang mama meneleponnya di saat jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul enam? Gadis itu mengucek matanya, ia mengeliat sebentar dan mengambil benda persegi yang ada di atas nakas, jarinya meraba dan ia mendapatkannya.

Matanya dengan enggan menatap sinar ponsel yang terang hingga membuatnya menyipit menyesuaikan cahaya. Ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan ponselnya.

" _Sayang, selamat pagi. Apa kau sudah bangun?"_

" _Hmm_ … ini baru terbangun karena deringan ponsel." Sakura menguap dan duduk di ranjang dengan kaki melipat bersila dan memeluk bantal.

" _Ya, sudah. Mama hanya mau mengingatkan, nanti malam ada acara dinner di rumah keluarga Uchiha, lebih baik kau segera berangkat ke bandara. Tiket yang kami kirim sudah sampai kan? Tak perlu membawa barang, tas saja sudah cukup."_

"Iya, Ma. Penerbangannya berangkat pukul 9 pagi, jadi aku masih ingin tidur." Sakura menjatuhkan keplanya dan tubuhnya di ranjang, ia meringkuk miring.

" _Jangan tidur! Nanti kesiangan, sekarang cepat mandi dan pergilah sarapan!"_ telinga Sakura sakit mendengar omelan mamamnya, astaga ia sudah 21 tahun tapi masih saja mendapatkan omelan ini.

"Iya, iya. _Bye,_ Ma. Aku mencintaimu." Sakura memberi suara kecupan untuk mengakhiri bincang pagi mereka.

Bagung dari ranjang dengan perasaan berat, Sakura menarik napas dan mengerjakan apa yang diserukan sang mama. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ada baiknya ia tak mengikuti keinginan untuk tidur lagi, daripada terlambat nantinya. Ia menuju kamar mandi, dan membasuh wajah, menyikat gigi, lalu melepas pakaian untuk mandi. Itu semua dilakukan agar rasa ngantuknya hilang, mandi dengan air panas di cuaca yang dingin.

Ino sudah diberi tahu kalau Sakura hari ini akan mengunjungi keluarganya dan akan makan malam di rumah calon suaminya, tetapi melihat Sakura pagi-pagi begini sudah dalam keadaan segar, membuat Ino menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ini adalah hari libur, dan demi Tuhan, gadis merah muda itu lebih menyukai bermalas-malasan di saat seperti ini. Apa Sakura sebegitu semangatnya ingin bertemu calon suami?

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran jahil memenuhi otaknya.

" _Duhh_ … yang kangen tunangan semangat banget _sih_." Ino bersuara menggoda dengan kerlingan di mata, membuat Sakura melotot horor.

"Ini hanya acara keluarga, Ino. Lagipula, belum tentu dia hadir, mungkin jadwalnya tidak tepat seperti yang sering terjadi." Sakura menyedekapkan tangan, gadis itu lalu mendatangi Ino dan membuka kulkas untuk membantu sang gadis pirang membuat sarapan.

"Ya, saking gak pernah jumpa, mana tau dia jadi lelaki paling _hot_ di dunia? Atau lelaki gendut berkepala botak dengan bulu hidung yang memanjang dan keriting." Ino terbahak kuat hingga memukul-mukul meja makan. Sedang Sakura hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Terserah kau, _lah_. Ayo kita lanjut membuat sarapan."

Mereka pun mengolah bahan-bahan menjadi menu sarapan yang sederhana, hanya dua butir telur mata sapi tanpa garam, potongan sosis daging,daging asap dan roti bakar yang berada di piring lainnya. Sarapan dengan makanan ringan memang dianjurkan, lagipula Ino dan Sakura bukanlah penikmat nasi saat makan pagi, mereka lebih terbiasa memakan yang seperti ini.

Duduk di masing-masing kursi, mereka berdua mulai menyantap hidangan itu dengan gerakan santai. Secangkir teh panas yang mengepul disesap hingga menimbulkan suasana yang menyenangkan di pagi hari. _Ah_ , Sakura dan Ino cinta sekali dengan teh herbal mereka dan yang pasti untuk Ino, ia akan selalu terlihat sehat dan langsing.

Pukul dua siang, dengan cahaya mentari yang cukup cerah, Sakura baru saja keluar dari pintu bandara. Matanya mencari-cari salah satu sopir yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput dirinya, ia yang masih celangak-celinguk menemukan sesuatu yang menarik atensinya. Hari ini cerah, walau angin musim gugur terasa cukup menyiksa kulit wajah, tetapi dengan pakaian tebal, membuatnya merasa cukup nyaman untuk berada di luar apartemennya.

Lelaki itu mendatanginya dan Sakura langsung tersenyum, inikah sopir yang akan menjemputnya menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha. Tetapi Sakura tak sangka kalau Takao bekerja di rumah keluarga Uchiha?

"Hai, Nona Haruno Sakura yang akan menjadi tamu keluarga Uchiha nanti malam?" Sakura tersenyum dan ia mengikuti Takao yang akan membawanya kepada mobil pria itu. Sebuah mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru. _Wow_ , tidakkah itu cukup mengejutkan? Keluarga Uchiha memercayakan mobil seperti ini untuk Takao?

"Jadi, kau bekerja di tempat keluarga Uchiha, Takao?"

Teliga Sakura cukup tajam untuk mendengar dengusan geli itu, lelaki itu berkata setelahnya.

"Aku juga bagian dari Uchiha, Nona. Mungkin, itu sebabnya kau bilang aku cukup mirip dengan Itachi dan Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia paham dan pantas saja Takao terlihat familier di matanya, bagian dari keluarga berambut hitam dan berekspresi kaku ternyata.

" _Ah_ , begitu. Ahahha … aku baru ingat kalau kau belum pernah mengenalkan margamu kepadaku. Jadi, kita akan menuju langsung ke rumah paman Fugaku, padahal kami tinggal bersebelahan. Dasar, mama."

Gadis itu menatap ponselnya, di sana tetampil chat sang mama yang menyuruh agar dirinya langsung saja ke rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Tapi, ini kan masih siang dan acaranya itu malam. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar. _Oh_ , aku benar-benar merindukan kota ini, Takao."

Lelaki yang mengemudi terlihat menghela napasnya, sepertinya enggan. Tetapi Sakura memutuskan untuk membujuk sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah mengabari mama kalau kita akan datang sedikit terlambat. Ayolah, Takao. Aku benar-benar ingin berkeliling." Lagi, Sakura mendengar hela napas dan akhirnya lelaki itu menganggukkan kepala.

Mereka memutar, menuju jalur kota, berkeliling. Mulai dari mall, restoran favorit Sakura di kota ini, hingga taman bermain kecil yang ada di taman. Mereka lalu mengunjungi salah satu kedai manisan yang cukup dirindukan Sakura, gadis itu membuka pintu dengan gembira, malam sudah mulai muncul dan Sakura masih sibuk memilih buah apa yang ingin ia bawa.

Mata hijaunya menjadi cerah saat ia menatap manisan ceri dan palms, ia pun membeli masing-masing satu bungkus dan membawanya pulang. Gadis itu melihat sang lelaki berdiri di pintu, tangannya yang tak memegang kantung belanja pun mengambil salah satu buah palms dan menyodorkannya ke bibir Takao.

"Ayolah Lelaki Dingin, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu dan buka mulutmu."

"Aku tak suka manis."

" _Oh_ , sekarang kau terdengar seperti Sasuke si lidah pahit, dia bahkan suka sekali meminum kopi hitam kental pahit dan tanpa gula." Sakura mengembungkan pipi, tangannya masih menggantung dan berada di dekat bibir Sasuke.

"Itu sebabnya namanya kopi pahit."

"Ya ya ya, sekarang buka mulutmu, Tuan Menyebalkan." Dengan ekspresi tak rela, Takao membuka mulutnya sedikit, hanya sedikit tetapi bisa membuat Sakura memaksakan manisan buah itu masuk seluruhnya. Takao terlihat mengerutkan alis, namun setelahnya lelaki itu berwajah seperti sedia kala.

Sakura dan Takao berjalan pergi, mereka menuju mobil karena Sakura sekarang tenah diomeli mamanya melalaui via ponsel. Gadis merah muda itu mengeluh dan meminta maaf karena membuat yang lain menunggu, mereka terlambat karena keasikan berjalan-jalan, tidak juga sebenarnya hanya dirinyalah yang terlalu menikmati kota ini. Itu sebabnya, sekarang Takao mulai melajukan kemudianya. Sakura masih menerima omelan mamanya, gadis itu berwajah tak terima, tetapi tak bisa mengatakan pembelaan karena ini memang salahnya, itu sebabnya untuk tak menambah panjang omelan sang mama, ia hanya meminta maaf dan mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Haruno Mebuki.

" _Haahh_ … mamaku semakin cerewet dari hari ke hari."

Langit yang gelap membuat Sakura meringis cemas, ayolah dia terlambat kali ini, dan pantas saja mamanya sedari tadi mengomel dan memarahi kesalahannya ini. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah dihidupkan, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan untuk segera menuju rumah mereka, cemas mulai menghampiri. Sedari tadi kakinya terus begoyang untuk menurunkan kegusarannya, ia menatap jam di atas pergelangan tangannya dan melirik Takao yang dengan wajah biasa, masih apik duduk menyetir di kursi sebelahnya. Gadis itu menghelan napas lagi.

Dalam antukan gigi-gigi Sakura yang dilakukannya untuk memecah senyap, mereka akhirnya sampai di kediaman Uchiha, mobil Sasuke masuk ketika pagar telah dibuka, mereka berhenti tepat di depan air mancur yang bertengger beberapa meter di depan pintu masuk.

Berjalan bersama, malam yang diterangi lampu taman membuat suasa temaram yang indah lengkap dengan suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi merdu. Jantung Sakura nyaris copot saat di depan pintu masuk berdiri dua sosok yang sama sekali tak diinginkannya untuk bergelayutan bersama. Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar.

Karin dan Itachi sedang saling berpelukan, saling menyesap dengan bibir mereka yang bergerak liar, kuar, kasar dan penuh dengan keinginan saling menakhlukkan. Kaki Karin sepenuhnya berada di pinggang tegap Itachi, begelayut manja, tubuh mereka menempel dan saling bercumbu mesra.

Kedua orang itu masih terus menjalankan aksinya, jika saja Takao tak bersuara dan menyadarkan dunia mereka yang sedang terbelenggu gairah.

"Ayolah, jangan berwajah masam begitu. Kami menunggu kalian nyaris setengah jam di depan sini, dan karena tak ada tanda kehadiran kalian, makanya kami sedikit mengusir kebosanan." Karin memberi senyum, tidak itu seringai terbaik untuk dia dan Takao. Lelaki itu terlihat tak peduli.

"Sebentar, Kak. Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan kak Itachi?" Sakura terlihat bingung di sini, hei apa yang sudah dilewatkannya, sialan?

Karin terlihat mengendikkan bahu. "Kami tidak berpacaran, astaga seperti anak kecil saja. Ini hanya saling membagi keuntungan."

"Keuntungan apa?"

Sekarang Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Karena aku selalu digerling dan diikuti wanita aneh, dan itu sangat tak menyenangkan, begitupula dengan Karin, jadi kami saling melengkapi dan mengambil keuntungan. Saat aku bersama Karin, aku merasa tak ada lagi yang mengusikku."

"Yah, aku pun begitu, Saki." Itachi menggelengkan kepala, sementara Karin terkekeh kecil, lengak kekar lelaki itu tak putus memeluk pinggang menggoda Karin.

Ternyata, Sakura sadar dirinya masih belum ikhlas melepaskan Itachi dari target calon suami. Ya Tuhan, lelaki itu semakin sempurna saja, lihat pandangan yang sangat dewasa dan penuh karisma, tubuhnya yang tak usah ditanya, dan akan membuat lelaki manapun menjerit iri. Para wanita waras mana yang tak mau bertekuk lutut padanya, ya kecuali kakaknya yang gila itu. Lihatlah Karin yang memang bisa menyeimbangi kak Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku tak tertarik dengan urusan kalian. Mau kalian melakukan sex di depan pintu, aku tak peduli. Sebaiknya kita masuk karena ini sangat dingin."

Langkah kaki terdengar bersautan, Takao dan Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu, sebelum menuju ruang makan, ia melihat Takao menghilang entah ke mana. Sementara di belakang mereka ada pasangan Itachi dan Karin yang saling tersenyum puas, mereka tak sabar untuk melihat Sakura yang nantinya akan bereaksi seperti apa jika mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Sakura sayang," suara bibi Mikoto ketika menatap gadis yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga itu terdengar cukup nyaring. Gadis itu langsung mendekati ibu dari tuangannya dan memeluknya erat, begitu pula dengan mama dan papanya yang masih terlihat sama.

"Aku merindukan kalian,"

Terlihat Mikoto tersenyum, wanita paruh baya itu menyisir-nyisir rambut Sakura dengan jarinya.

"Itu karena kau hanya mengunjungi kami sekali-kali dalam setahun, bahkan Sasuke dan kau belum bertemu selama empat tahun ini, astaga."

Sakura hanya memasang senyum sungkan, mau bagaimana lagi, ia sengaja menjauhi Sasuke karena tak ingin bertengkar dengan lelaki itu jika mereka betermu.

" _Ah_ , sebaiknya kau ganti pakaian dan tolong suruh Sasuke turun dari kamarnya ya, Sayang. Sebentar lagi hidangan selesai disediakan _maid_."

Anggukan kepala menandakan Sakura mengerti dengan yang diucapkan Mikoto, ia lalu melangkah dan menuju kamar tamu yang biasa ditempatinya, ia ingin membersihkan diri dan mandi air hangat. Setelah memakai handuk dan terlihat lebih segar ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, ia langsung mengeringkan tubuh dan memakai pelembab kulit dan wajah. Pakaian dalam kesukaannya sudah melekat di badan, dan sekarang giliran kaus hijau cukup tebal dan celan jins putih. Lagipula ini hanya makan malam keluarga mereka.

Keluar dari pintu, Sakura nyaris lupa dengan tugasnya untuk menarik Sasuke turun. Ternyata lelaki itu ada di dalam rumah ini, apa dia sengaja tak mau ikut makan malam karena ada dirinya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sakura langsung membukanya, pintu itu tak dikunci dan membuat kepala merah mudanya celangak-celinguk karena mencari sang empunya kamar.

"Ke mana dia?" tiba-tiba, ucapan Ino terlintas dikepalanya, tentang wujud Sasuke yang entah sudah gendut dan botak, dengan bulu hidung memanjang dan keriting. Sakura langsung berwajah masam, ia bersumpah akan memakai koleksi sepatu mahal gadis pirang itu.

Saat bejalan masuk lebih dalam, ia memerhatikan kamar yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, tentu saja kecuali koleksi lelaki itu yang jelas sekarang sangat berbeda. Jika dulu di rak buku sudut kamar ada kumpulan buku cerita anak, sekarang berubah menjadi kumpulan buku bisnis atau keilmuan lainnya, kamus, majalah olahraga atau yang lainnya. Biru adalah warna yang selalu menghiasi cat dinding kamar ini, juga seprai yang bergambar dinasaurus, tetapi tentu sekarng tidak.

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka cukup kuat dari arah kamar mandi, tatapannya mengarah kepada seorang lelaki yang tinggi dan hanya memakai celana jins hitam tanpa atasan, sebagai gantinya di sana ada handuk yang bergelantung di leher.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Sakura semakin kelihatan bingung dengan alis yang mengerut tanya.

"Takao?"

"Sakura?"

Poni panjang yang seharusnya menutupi mata kiri, kini tersibak ke atas dan menyatu dengan rambut yang basah, wajah lelaki itu membuat Sakura terdiam sesaat.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya dan sekarang Sakura berada persis setinggi dada Takao.

"Apa kau menumpang mandi di kamar Sasuke? Lalu di mana dia? Jangan bilang kalian mandi bersama."

"Kau kejam sekali, Sakura." Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, lalu menyentuhkan dua jarinya kepada dahi Sakura yang tertutupi poni menyamping. Dan seolah mendapatkan cahaya surga, Sakura terperangah karena perlakukan lelaki di depannya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Sakura masih tergagap, tidak mungkin, hal ini hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Sasuke, lelaki itu hanya akan menaruh dua jari tangannya di dahinya dalam keadaan tertentu saja. Dan darimana lelaki ini tahu.

Tiba-tiba saja, ingatan waktu pertama kali berjumpa berputar-putar di kepalanya. Saat Naruto menceritakan lelaki ini berada di situasi yang sama dengannya, gadis yang tak ingin menikah dengannya, yang selalu mengejekkanya dan melukai harga dirinya, yang selalu manja dan keras kepala, yang membuat lelaki itu harus mengusilinya kembali untuk bisa menarik perhatiannya dan akhirnya membuat lelaki itu mencintainya. Ini bukanlah kebetulan semata, wajah familier Takao, bukanlah kebetulan semata, karena lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini bukanlah Takao yang ia kenal beberapa minggu lalu, tetapi adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tunangannya.

Sakura masih tidak menyangkanya, Sasuke sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka berjumpa, empat tahun lalu. Laki-laki itu sangat tinggi sekarang, dengan tubuh tegap penuh otot, di perut, lengan dan tulang rahang yang keras dan memperlihatkan kedewasaan. Wajah cantik itu telah menghilang entah ke mana, yang tersisa hanyalah sosok pria tampan yang membuat wantia menjerit histeris jika ditatap dengan mata kelewat tajam itu.

"Kau sangat kejam, bukan." Telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura dan gadis itu sekarang kelihatan merajuk dan tidak terima karena merasa dipermainkan.

Sentakan tangannya membuat telapak tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya terelepas. Saat membalik arah dan ingin melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba saja jari-jari Sasuke yang kuat dan besar sudah memegangi lengannya.

" _Hey hey_ , jangan marah, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu apa kau benar tidak menyukaiku, agar aku bisa memutuskannya." Sasuke menarik bahu Sakura dengan pelan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tapi kau ketelaluan, Sasuke. _Oh_ , jadi selama ini kau menceritakan diriku yang benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan, dan dengan bodohnya aku malah menasehatimu dan sesekali mengumpati wanita itu. Luar biasa, Sasuke. Lepaskan aku!" tentu saja Sakura semakin memberontak, lengan kuat Sasuke berhasil memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka saling menatap.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Tak semudah itu, kau membuatku terlihat seperti gadis gila yang mencaci dirinya sendiri. Sekarang, lepaskan aku atau akan kupukul kau!"

Tak mudah tentu saja lepas dari tunangannya yang bertubuh tegab ini. Bagiamana ia bisa melawan, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memukuli dada Sasuke dan mencoba memberontak, hingga dirinya malah diangkat ke atas pundak dan dijatuhkan ke atas ranjang. Sasuke menyingkirkan handuk dari lehernya. Dan Sakura mengerutkan alis sambil cemberut, karena menyadari wajahnya yang sekarnag memerah, dan hal ini terjadi karena ia melihat tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku hanya ingin membuktikan, kalau kita memang berjodoh. Aku benar-benar tak ada niatan untuk mengerjaimu atau semacamnya."

" _Oh_ , ya. Jadi setelah aku tahu semua ini, kau berharap bagaimana? Tetapi, sayangnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi, dan lepaskan aku. _Hey_! Apa yang kaulakukan dengan naik ke atas tubuhku, Bodoh?" Sakura semakin memerah, posisi mereka sangat berbahaya. Jika ada yang membuka pintu, maka sudah pasti mereka akan tertangkap basah. Tetapi, Sasuke juga jauh lebih keras kepala melebihinya dan sekarang kekhawatiran Sakura semakin menjadi karena ia melihat seringai lelaki itu.

"Baiklah," jangan bercanda, sebelah kaki Sakura malah dinaikkan ke atas pundak Sasuke, jarak tubuh mereka sangat dekat dan melekat. Sialan apa maksudnya ini? "Sakura, aku akan membuktikan, kalau kau masih peduli dengan semua ini."

Pintu terbuka, suara deritan pintu terdengar! Mikoto masuk ke kamar Sasuke hingga membuat wanita paruh baya itu terdiam seketika. Posisi mereka, dengan Sakura yang berada di atas ranjang Sasuke, dengan sebelah kakinya yang berada di pundak lelaki itu, dengan Sasuke yang tidak memakai atasannya.

" _Ah_ , maaf. Aku meganggu kalian ya, teruskan saja … teruskan!"

"Tidakkk!" sebelah tangan Sakura terulur kepada Mikoto yang sudah keluar dan menutup pintu. Dan mata Sakura kian membeliak ketika kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Kau sengaja? Sekarang lepaskan aku!" kaki Sakura yang berada di pundak lelaki itu ia gerakkan untuk bisa turun, namun sebelah tangan Sasuke menahannya di bagian paha, hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring, dan menurunkan kaki Sakura, namun kembali ia membawanya kepada pinggang. Dan sekarang adalah kedua kaki. Sebelum Sakura kembali memerotesnya, Sasuke sudah memberikan Sakura ciuman yang mersa, panas dan kuat. Membuat wanita itu kehilangan kendali diri dan meladeninya.

Napas Sakura terengah, ia merasa dirinya lemas karena ulah dari lelaki yang masih setia berada di atas tubuhnya. Permata hijau itu perlahan terbuka, dan menatap Sasuke yang memenjaranya dengan intens, sebelah tangan digunakan untuk menahan bobot dan sebelah lagi sedang mengusap wajah Sakura.

"Kau masih menolakku? Aku sudah menjadi seperti yang kauinginkan?"

Sakura melempar pandangannya ke arah dinding, ia tak sanggup menatap Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan tak menjadi tinggi seperti keinginanmu." Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia lalu menyentuh kembali wajah Sakura dan menghadapkannya kepada wajahnya, mereka saling tatap kembali.

"Aku hanya menggodamu, seperti kata Takao, hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu."

Ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan perlahan, hanya beberapa detik, lalu menatap kembali gadis merah muda yang mulai menangis haru.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Erza Note:

Happy Birthday Uchiha Sakura.

Walau ini bukan fic tema ultah, tapi tetap spesial untuk hari kelahiran si queen Uchiha heheh.

Ahhh terlalu panjang untuk OS, seperti kelemahan saya, sebenanrya masih ada sambungannya lagi, tapi ya sudah lah karena udah 6k+ jadi nanti nganu. OK, silakan berikan kriti dan sarannya.

Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,

zhaErza


End file.
